Fang and Claw
by Cold Drake Queen
Summary: SLASH Jacob x Edward A broken heart can be mended only one way.


**Warnings: This story contains graphic material not suitable for younger readers. Reader's discretion is strongly advised.**

You have been warned so please don't go crying to anybody if this story offends you.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except maybe a room full of sexy guys in my basement.

A/N: I'd like to say a big thanks to the help from Cameo, Class, Lupin and Luna. Oh, and another thanks for Lupin for being my beta and slave driver. -Cringes away from the whip.- Oh and I do apologize to all those people out there that are now going to hunt me for breaking Bella and Edward up. -Runs for life.-

--o--

Pale shoulders shuddered as fingers flew over the keys of a grand piano. The song was a sad one of much pain and suffering. The one who wrote and played it hurt more then the music could convey. Silent tears flowed down his pale face and dripped onto the keys. In the background a figure stood watching the sad scene.

She had known this was coming after that first time he had denied his nature and not done what she had seen happen. She had known this was going to be an either/or situation. She wished that she could take the pain from him, and yet also knew that she wouldn't be the one who could do that. But she knew who could, and she knew that without her gentle meddling that it would never come to pass.

Over the years she had learned to hide her surface thoughts from him and she was nervous at what she had to do.

"Edward," the figure stopped playing and whipped around to look at her. She swallowed and continued, "I think you should go out hunting. It's been a few months since you last ate."

Edward gave out a low hiss and was gone before anything else could be said.

"Alice Cullen, you are going to rot in hell for this," she whispered to herself. Her knees nearly gave out as another vision came to her, and her face blanched at what would happen. It wasn't supposed to happen that way. It couldn't happen that way. But she had seen it. And now it was going to come true because of her.

--o--

Edward ran through the forest in search of prey. Alice had it right; he was starving.

His pitch black eyes searched the forest visually while his nose tested the wind. He could faintly smell human on the air, as well as a much stronger smell of wolf. He stretched his senses out to find his prey. It was moving slowly in the clearing up ahead. He could smell the blood of the deer that had met its fate at the teeth of the beast he now hunted.

He chuckled at the thought of predator becoming prey.

Edward was an ambush predator and it showed in the way he circled around to directly down wind of the large red-brown wolf with black eyes. He slowly crept up on the lone wolf. The tall dry grass concealed him as he made slow movements toward his prey.

The wolf was unaware of the vampire creeping up on him, and it lay down in the grass, where it too was hidden from view.

Edward was just about to pounce onto his victim when a tall man with long black hair stood where the wolf had been. His shock sent him out of balance and he fell. His instincts told him to either fight the werewolf in front of him or run as fast as he could in the other direction.

But all he could so was stare at the perfect smooth lines of the naked creature in front of him. The strong shoulders sloped down to very muscular arms with a tattoo of a cloud-covered moon on it; a smooth back that seamlessly merged into perfectly formed buttocks. The flawless skin that covered it was the shade of coffee with cream.

Edward had never seen such a work of art in his life. The shape, colour and texture of the naked form in front of him could make even the gods weep with envy.

A low moan escaped the lips of the vampire causing the werewolf to spin around. The hair was so smooth and silky it floated in the light breeze that was created by such a movement.

"Who is there?" A silky, deep voice asked. Bright black eyes scanned the clearing.

Edward gasped as he saw the face and heard the voice. He knew if from a few years ago when he had taken Bella to the prom. The perfect creature in front of him was none other then Jacob Black.

"I know there is somebody there. Come out and I may not hurt you." The threat wasn't really a worry for Edward because he knew he was faster. What he did worry about was this delectable creature in front of him would be furious at him.

"I mean you no harm," He said as he slowly stood. As his body cleared the tall grass his skin began to glow with unnatural light.

"Vampire," Jacob hissed, "You interrupted my meal."

Edward's bronze hair fluttered in a sudden breeze and he swished it away with a pale hand.

This time it was Jacob's turn to gasp.

"Edward Cullen?" The brown haired vampire nodded. With names out of the way both boys stood staring into the other's black eyes. Neither tempted to move.

Jacob was first to break the silence. "You were to protect her." He growled.

"I know."

"You were to love her to the end of time."

"I know."

"You made a promise to me and broke it."

"I know." Tears once again flowed down the pale face, and the shoulders sagged just a little more.

Jacob could see the wounds open up in the vampire as he spoke. And something broke inside of him. He had been mean to this creature that had known only pain for the last month. A pain from watching the woman he had loved with all his heart, marry another. He didn't know why but he advanced on the sorrowful vampire and gathered him into a hug.

Strong warm arms enveloped him as his heart broke once again. He leaned to the shoulder that was offered and let his pain go.

The two creatures by nature were enemies, but these two had known each other for four years, although neither had known the other's secret until this day.

"Edward, you look rotten. Let me hunt for you." The brunette just nodded his head into the shoulder where is rested. "You're going to have to let me go, you know." Edward slowly let the dark skinned youth go.

He wiped his eyes on his sleeve. "Sorry."

Jacob walked out of the clearing before he changed to his wolf form to hunt. He didn't want Edward to be more distressed then he already was.

The hunt was a short one, for there was a herd of deer in the next field over. Jacob chased and nipped at a large doe until he had her going in the right direction. He drove the poor beast into the waiting jaws of Edward. The animal shrieked as powerful jaws clamped down on her neck, and he had soon drained her dry.

Jacob stepped back to watch the savagery that unfolded in front of him. It was slightly arousing at how that slight frame contained such strength.

Edward was crying again after he dropped the corpse of the deer. "Why." He whimpered.

Jacob was soon holding Edward again.

"Don't do this to yourself. She let you go and that is her loss, not yours." Jacob placed his hands on both sides of Edward's face. "Besides she won't be the last mortal that you love." Jacob drew Edward into a small kiss.

Fire exploded across Edwards's body and he involuntarily jumped back. But the strong hands held his head in place. The younger slowly worked his way closer to the other and pressed his body against that slight frame.

Edward was shocked to feel something hard digging into his hip. Involuntarily, his hips bucked and a moan escaped the mouth that had captured his.

Jacob's tongue soon flicked out and asked for admittance to the mouth he wished to plunder. The cold firm lips soon parted and he deepened the kiss.

His hand flowed down the cold flawless neck, down the arms, over the still clothed hips and around back to grasp a pair of well formed ass cheeks. He gave a small tug and sent his leg to grinding against Edward who promptly let out a groan.

Edward pulled back now that his head was free. "Jacob, I…"

"Shh, don't speak. I'll make it all better, I promise."

Jacob's hands had ventured up the brunette's shirt and where now trying to remove it from that slender body. Edward was tense and wasn't allowing the fabric to be removed.

"Edward, trust me. I would never hurt you." Jacob whispered into Edward's ear. The vampire soon allowed his shirt to rise up over his head and fall to the ground. Jacob brushed his lips over the nearest ear sending a shiver down the pale glowing body.

The lips slid down the neck to the base and soon attached themselves. It was a cruel imitation of what Edward could have easily done to any unsuspecting victim. The feeling of his flesh being pulled and bitten in such a fashion drove Edward to the edge. He growled deep in his chest and flung the raven-haired beauty back a few paces. With a thump, the boy came to rest in a mass of leaves at the base of a tree.

He removed the remaining fabric from his body in one quick yank. This freed his swollen, throbbing member from its confines in the tight pair of jeans.

He looked over the skin of his dark haired companion before he advanced and covered it with his own pale gleaming skin. The feel of Jacob's mortal warmth sent shivers all over his body.

Edward raked his teeth over the tight skin of Jacob throat getting a moan out of the younger boy. Jacob's hips rose to grind their erections together in some type of feral passion.

Jacob soon rolled the pair over in a bid to try for dominance. His mouth attaching to the stiff nipples of his companion earning the raven-haired boy a slight hiss.

Edward soon gained the upper hand again and flipped the younger boy onto his back.

"Take me," Jacob moaned.

Edward forcefully thrust himself into Jacob, and the younger called out in distress. The pain was like nothing Jacob had every felt before. The anger and lust behind the action was as plain as day. It was removed and forced back into the abused orifice.

Edward was beyond feeling anything as he took the young werewolf. The warmth enveloped him and he drove himself deeper. The tight opening stiffening him more as it compressed him. The form below him writhed in agony at his violent strokes and only served to drive him harder.

He was soon thrusting deep enough so that he was brushing Jacob's prostate, sending waves of intense pleasure to mingle with the searing pain. Jacob let out a half moan, half yelp as he spewed his seed over his own belly.

In his pleasure Jacob clenched his cheeks sending Edward over the edge. The older man spewed his seed inside the younger with a blossom of icy cold liquid and a groan.

The release of tension on him brought Edwards senses back to him. He could see tears flowing down the cheeks of his companion. And tears began to flow down his cheeks again. "Did I hurt you?" He asked in a pained voice.

The younger boy's eyes flew open at those words. He could see tears slowly fill and fall from the now amber coloured eyes. He reached up to hold the pale boy. "I don't think you could really hurt anybody, Edward." He whispered into those bronze locks. Jacob placed a tender kiss on his forehead and slowly shifted Edward to lie on the ground.

Smooth warm lips made a journey down pale firm skin, caressing the flesh found under either. A warm tongue flicked out to tease a nipple in the transit.

Edward arched toward the touch, while silently screaming out for more.

Jacob hummed to some unheard song as he worked. Slipping down further and further. Edward was soon becoming delirious with the amount of pleasure Jacob showered on him.

Jacob slipped further and further down not even pausing at the pulsing member of his partner, earning him a hiss of displeasure from Edward.

Jacob's tongue once again came into play along a pale and muscular thigh. He restrained the thrashing Edward with strong hands on pale hips while he worked his talented tongue up and down the inside of both thighs.

Edward's hands had dug into the ground at his sides and were now grasping a rather large tree root. He was having a hard time restraining himself. "Jacob," he gasped in warning. The younger boy just ignored him and continued to plunder what wasn't his.

The caressing licks slowly worked up the thighs until the younger male had the older in his mouth. Jacob worked his head up and down the shaft. Slowly picking up speed.

"Jacob!" Edward called out trying to get the younger to stop before it was too late. This only served to drive him faster.

With an almost earth shattering scream, Edward blew once again into Jacob.

Jacob gratefully swallowed all that Edward could give him, before he made his move again.

One finger slowly inserted into a pale sphincter stretching it a little. The finger dove deeper until it could go no deeper. Where it gave a small twitch and brushed a round object inside.

Edward called out again as his prostate was rubbed.

Jacob growled deep in his chest at the sounds and sights he was experiencing. He was trying to hold himself back but was having a hard time doing so.

Soon a second finger joined the first expanding the opening further. Edward let out a small hiss at the pain the accompanied the action. But was soon moaning again when the second finger joined the first in its massage.

"Oh lord, more," Edward moaned, twisting his head back and forth.

Jacob had had enough and slowly withdrew his fingers. He moved up the shimmering, pale body below him until almost parallel with it, then slowly inserted his cock into that sweet opening.

Edward was going to scream again, but a pair of soft lips muffled his call.

Jacob slowly removed it again, only to thrust it deeper inside the pale body. The movement served to grind a limp cock between the two bodies. Both growled together as the pace increased.

Cold ejaculatory soon flowed over a pale stomach and a muffled cry sounded, but that did not stop the raven-haired youngster. He drove himself faster into that tight opening. He could feel that he was so close, yet so far. Faster and deeper he drove himself until he arched his back and released his essence, crying out to the now darkening sky.

Jacob collapsed onto the pale form of Edward, and both were breathing heavily.

"Don't leave me," a set of pale lips pleaded.

"I never will."


End file.
